


The Moon & Her Stars

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving one lover behind when he goes off to Porto would be hard enough, but what happens when Iker has two to consider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon & Her Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not true. I own nothing, but Luna.
> 
> This was an anonymous request on Tumblr. It will start out fluffy and then everything will get angsty when Iker gets transferred. The rating may change, and more characters will be added in the coming chapters.

Luna’s lithe body was stretched out over the comfortable beach bed. Her golden brown Andalusian skin had a special sun-kissed glow from the last three days spent on the white sand beaches of the Yasawa Islands. It perfectly highlighted her beautiful tangerine bikini. Her long, curly brown hair cascaded over her shoulders.

She stretched her arms over her head, yawning, not fully awake from her midday nap. Her right arm collided with a warm, solid body. The body groaned. She blinked slowly, and curled onto her left side where she collided with another warm body.

Two arms extended and enveloped her, pulling her into a warm cocoon. She moaned and wrapped her arm around warm body. A smile graced her lips.

“I love you,” she mumbled. Her lips moved against the man’s smooth chest.

“I love you too,” Sergio replied, kissing her head. “You smell like coconuts,” he added in a whispered tone.

“It’s the shampoo Iker bought. It smells better on him though.”

“Hmm…” Sergio buried his face against her hair, breathing in the sweet scent.

“Stop sniffing me, you weirdo,” she said with a sleep laugh.

“Look up,” Sergio commanded.

“No. It’s too bright. I can’t open my eyes. Falling asleep on the beach was a dumb idea.”

“It was nice, and romantic when we were lying out here together though.” Sergio’s warm body suddenly moved away, and Luna groaned. “Shh… I’m trying to help.” Sergio reached behind his head, and tugged on the braided rope that hung from the corner of the pergola over their beach bed. Shades dropped on either side, and in the front, blocking out the majority of the sunlight.

Luna blinked slowly, and opened her eyes. “You’re my savior.”

“Will you look up now?’

“Why do you want me to look up?”

“Tilt your head up,” Sergio said sternly.

Luna looked up, eyes narrowed. “You better watch your tone with…”

Sergio pressed his lips to Luna’s before she could finish speaking. “I just wanted a kiss,” he whispered, his lips sliding over hers.

Luna hummed against his lips, and kissed him back. When they parted, she smiled. Her dark brown eyes sparkled. “You really need to watch that tone…”

Sergio laughed. “You know I was kidding… mostly. I might have been a little cranky, because I need a kiss.” He puckered his lips, and made kissing noises.

Luna nipped his bottom lip. “You’re a mess, but I’ll award you another kiss for the shades.” She pecked his lips. “I didn’t know they were a thing, or I would have lowered them before we fell asleep earlier.”

Sergio’s eyes narrowed. “We had them drawn last night… You don’t remember?”

Luna’s brow furrowed as she thought back to the previous evening. She couldn’t recall having laid on the beach bed at all.

“Oh, wait,” Sergio interrupted her train of thought. “That was just Iker and me.”

Luna’s jaw dropped and she gasped. “Did you have sex without me?”

Sergio grinned sheepishly, and apologized. “You fell asleep early! We didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Um, let me state, for the record, that you can always disturb me for sex.”

“Well, I… We…”

Luna chuckled, and kissed his lips to stop him spouting random words. “Sese, calm down. I know you guys need to take some time just for the two of you. We do it too, and Iker…”

“What does Iker do?” The other person sharing their bed grumbled.

A grin spread over Luna’s face, and she quickly rolled over to Iker. Her chest was pressed against his side. “Iker, baby! You’re awake!”

Iker couldn’t help, but grin as Luna smothered him with kisses. He wiggled his arm under her body, and hoisted her over so that she was straddling him. Her silky hair fell around his face as she kissed him softly. Iker let his hands trail down her sides, and settled on her hips.

Sergio whined and rolled over to them, crashing into their sides. Oftentimes, Sergio was like a child or a puppy. He needed attention as long as someone else was getting it.

Iker huffed, and Luna moved to rest her head on Iker’s chest. Iker pulled her over, so the side of her body rested on the bed next to him, making room for Sergio. Luna’s leg remained draped over Iker’s, and resting between them.

Sergio pressed his body to Iker’s side, and threw his leg over Luna’s, and linked them together. “Kiss me. I need kisses.” Sergio nudged Iker’s cheek with his nose.

Iker laughed, and turned to kiss Sergio on the lips. Luna kissed Iker’s neck gently and then rested her head on his chest, eyes closed, and listened to the soft smacking sound of her lover’s kissing each other.

Her eyes popped open when the noises ceased, and she felt the bed shake. Sergio was backing away from Iker. “Let’s go swimming!” he said, arching up to his knees.

“Mmm… good idea,” Luna said, grinning up at him. “What do you think, baby?” She pushed up on her elbow, and stared down at Iker, awaiting his answer.

He nodded. “Go ahead, Sese. I’ll be right there.”

Sergio clapped his hands happily. “Brace yourself! I’m lifting the shades!” He grabbed the rope pull, and yanked it down.

Iker muttered a few colorful Spanish words, clenched his eyes shut.

Sergio ignored him, and hopped off the bed – as energetic as a puppy whose owner just announced that it was time for a walk.

“I’ll just stay here with… Ahh!” Luna reached out to Iker as Sergio jerked her back off the bed. “Save me!”

“You’re done for, baby,” Iker muttered.

Luna laughed. “Some savior you are, San Iker.”

Sergio held onto her legs, and the majority of her upper body dangled over his back. “This isn’t a bad view,” she joked when her face nearly collided with Sergio’s bum.

“Agreed.” Sergio turned to the left, and nibbled on her hip.

“Hey!! Stop it, or I’m going to bite your bum!”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Sergio ran into the water, and tossed her in when it was deep enough.

Luna splashed around, trying to find her footing. Sergio pointed and laughed until she swung her leg out, and swept his legs out from under him.

Iker sat up on the beach bed, staring out at the two people he loved most in the world. He watched them play, chasing each other, splashing water in one another’s faces, and knocking each other into the water.

He smiled for how cute they were, and crawled off the beach bed. Luna dunked Sergio’s head under the water, and waved when she saw him walking toward her.

“Baby-aaaahhh!” Luna squealed, flying upside down when Sergio jerked her feet out from under her.

“Put her down, Ses!” Iker threatened, walking into the water.

Sergio dropped Luna’s ankles, and she fell into the water. Iker smacked his arm. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“She deserved it.”

Iker shook his head, and reached into the water to help Luna up. He pulled her up, and hugged her close.

Luna sputtered, and blinked her eyes rapidly. “Sese is so dumb… Why do we put up with him?”

Iker shrugged his shoulders, and muttered, “He’s pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to hear what you all think of this. I have never written anything like this before, so I'm a little worried about it. Thanks, loves! xx


End file.
